1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a multichip package structure and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a multichip package structure and a method of manufacturing the same for increasing the light-emitting efficiency and the light-projecting angle.
2. Description of Related Art
The invention of the lamp greatly changed the style of building construction and the living style of human beings, allowing people to work during the night. Without the invention of the lamp, we may stay in the living conditions of ancient civilizations.
The LED lamp has a plurality of LED chips and a white frame surrounding the LED chips for increasing the light-emitting efficiency of the LED lamp. However, the white frame is manufactured by a predetermined frame mold, thus the manufacturing cost is increased. In addition, when the shape of the white frame needs to be changed, the frame mold also needs to be changed according to the new shape of the white frame, thus the shape of the frame mold follows the shape of the white frame. Hence, when a new white frame is created for a new product, a new frame mold needs to be developed.